Heat Me Up
by WhereIsMyThumpThump
Summary: Trapped in a freezing cave, Edward and Bella must learn to compromise to survive. But what must they compromise to keep warm? Sharing their body heat may have something to do with it. Undeniable feelings also cannot be avoided. Smut. Lemon. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

We are trapped.

The entrance to this fucking awful cave is completely blocked, but that doesn't stop the cold from seeping into the air. Into our bones.

"We're going to freeze at this rate," he growled at me, he was looking at me from the other side of the cave.

"Well what do you expect me to do about that, Smart Ass?" I retorted, "There is nothing we can use to fucking light a fire with."

"Only because of your lack of foresight! One sleeping bag? Ridiculous!" his volume was climbing rapidly and frustration was seeping into his tone.

"Well, that one sleeping bag is going to keep me warm, isn't it?"

"So what? You expect me to let you be in comfort while I freeze my ass off?"

"Yup, that sounds about right," I said looking straight into his green eyes with arms crossed defensively.

I gathered up the tattered orange and green sleeping bag and brought it over to my side of the cave. I was putting it down when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

I flinched, and then froze in my crouched position. I slowly turned to look at _him_.

"Survival 101, Bella." he said playfully.

"What?"

"Body heat. If we share our body heat then we should have a higher chance of surviving till morning."

"Wait," I replied as an errant thought crossed my mind, "doesn't that work best with skin on skin contact?"

"Yes," spoken with a glint in his eyes.

"_No_."

"Yes, it is the only way we will both survive."

"So like…naked…with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but if this doesn't work. I am going to fucking _kick_ your ass," I grumbled.

He ignored my last comment and went about stripping. I mean, shit this guy is hot and it was starting to make me feel a little warm too.

He turned around and gave me that _look_.

"Okay, okay I am taking off my clothes," I said in reply to that look.

Slowly I started peeling off the clothing currently keeping me from dying from hypothermia. I internally rolled my eyes as a distinct clearing of the throat came from behind me.

As the cold started getting to me I stripped off faster and then climbed into the make shift bed on the floor. He was behind me.

Instantly I started to feel warmer, even being as far as I possibly could be away from him.

I felt a strong arm encircle my slender waist and tug me towards him.

I instantly felt even warmer, but maybe not from the heat.

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as my traitorous nipples hardened.

I could feel him, all of him. Both of us being clad in nothing was doing shit all to calm the spark created by his stripping.

I could feel his calloused fingers as they danced along my abdomen, exciting me more.

I could feel his strong, muscular chest against my bare back and I started to feel it.

A burning heat down there.

And I squirmed. A wrong move apparently as he let out a strangled groan.

I almost asked if he was okay when I felt something hard pressing against my bum. I gasped as I figured out what exactly it was.

Fuck, it was his cock and I was so unbelievably turned on and if I had panties on they would be drenched by now.

I felt his hand descend lower down my body, igniting a trail of heat as it passed.

An involuntary reaction ensued.

My back arched slightly, pushing my bum more firmly against his cock and my lips closer to his.

My lips? Well he captured them in a soul searing kiss while turning me around.

After a lot of shuffling, we were face to face.

I looked into his eyes that had darkened with his lust and I offered my lips to him. Again he captured them and I was trapped in my lust for him.

My hands slithered up around his neck and into his hair. His messy, chaotic hair.

I pulled him closer, pulling myself up his body. Putting myself in position for what was to come.

He looked at me and I answered, slightly out of breath, "On the pill, clean, you?"

He nodded in answer to my question and then I was impaled.

On his magnificent cock.

I moaned and arched my back again. It felt so good but I wanted more, more friction, more him.

I pulled his lips to mine and began moving my hips with his. He released my lips to groan and I whispered for more against his jaw, licking and sucking as I went past.

My wish was granted. He flipped us so he was on top of me and gave me more.

He was faster, harder, stronger and I loved every single minute of it.

He was touching me all over and it was good. He played with me, my body, my reactions.

He teased my nipples, my clit and barely brushed my lips.

Oh fuck, I wanted him.

I couldn't get enough of this fine male specimen on top of me, in me, surrounding me.

Then he angled his hips upwards and I started seeing stars. That was when I knew he hit the right spot to make me scream for him.

He hit it over and over again and I started swearing my cute little ass off.

Fuck, it felt so good and I could feel it building.

I was toppling over the edge of oblivion and I screamed.

I screamed so much I could hear myself getting hoarse.

I could feel him smirking against my neck and then I clamped down on him.

He threw his head back and then looked at me directly in my eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded domineeringly and I obeyed.

I looked into his lust darkened eyes and electricity passed through me, along with the shockwaves of my screaming orgasm.

Our eyes were locked onto each others as we both enjoyed ecstasy.

Yes, shared ecstasy with _him, _with my long time unrequited love Edward Cullen.

Be careful what you wish for, right?

* * *

><p>Well this is an idea that sprung to mind whilst reading. It's my first smut fic, so be nice or whatever.<p>

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, rewind and freeze for a moment.

That moment you just saw doesn't happen for awhile yet. But while I am telling the story, let's set a few things straight,

So, my name, as you observant people can tell, is Bella. Isabella really, but if you call me that I will _not_ be responsible for the bodily and/or emotional damage I may inflict on you.

Anyway, I am, in fact, female and am twenty two years of age.

That guy in the previous scene, well his name is Edward. The gorgeous fucker had been staring in my fantasies for the better part of four years.

Before that I kind of hated his guts but as they say, it's a thin line, right?

He is a smarmy prick, not to mention intelligent and charming to boot. Just not usually with me.

You see high school, the god awful place, is where I met Edward unofficially in my senior year.

But I didn't officially meet him until my best pal's wedding a couple of months a go.

You know how it is; the maid of honor meets the groom's cousin, sparks fly?

Not exactly.

There, in reality, was a bit of stuttering and then a fight of wits.

There was also champagne, dumped on his shirt…by _me._

And so began his hatred of me and my pretend hatred of him.

It's a wonderful thing when your crush of four years hates you and you have to try to cover your blushing, stuttering, clumsy ass by hating him.

A thing of beauty.

No.

Not really.

* * *

><p>Fuck, shitting, smurfing mothertrucker!<p>

I, Isabella Marie Swan declare that the little, black-haired midget over there, Mary Alice Whitlock née Brandon is going to receive an _ass kicking_ from the aforementioned party due to circumstances that have arisen.

Bitch! I am going to_ kill_ her for putting me in this god awful orange meringue of a dress. Was it _really_ necessary to put her best friend into such a monstrosity? No, it wasn't, but she didn't see it that way.

At this rate I am going to trip up on the ridiculous skirts and embarrass myself.

I looked up to see that little midget over there coming towards me whilst dragging some poor unfortunate sod. As the previously described two came closer I could see exactly who she was dragging.

No one important, just the guy I have been crushing on since high school. No big deal, right?

_Wrong_. It's a big deal, gigantic in fact.

I tilt my head towards the sparkling, ivory ceiling of the tent thing and prayed for strength and grace. Cue inner scoff, yeah, that's less than likely.

I tilted my chin back down, took a swig of my champagne and braced myself for the torment.

The midget bride stopped in front of me and swung her victim around. I could never have braced myself enough for this gorgeous specimen of man. The fucker smirked at me with his gorgeous, full lips and I sighed internally.

Outwardly I glared at him and took another swig of champagne.

"Oh! Edward, this is my best friend Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jasper's cousin Edward Cullen," my best friend introduced me to him with a sparkle in her eye. Of course, the little thing was a bit more than tipsy on her one glass of wine, but no one told her that.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella," Edward politely greeted me.

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and cursed my genetics. Fuck, I hate blushing! It's a total give away.

I looked up into his emerald eyes and could not stop my roving eye as it traveled his body.

"N-nice to meet you too," I stuttered when I caught myself staring at his built chest.

"So, have I seen you around before?" he asked me obliviously.

Cue internal eye rolling.

"Yes, I do believe you have," I replied as I regained my composure, "High school, senior year, I think we had World History together."

A look of recognition crossed his features and he smiled, "You're the little spitfire I debated with that year?"

"Yes, I am."

"I thought if I should so happen to meet her again, she would be a bit more polished than you and stutter less," the fucker said with a smirk.

Obviously I was not in the right frame of mind when I did this but he asked for it.

I mean, I was ready to kick _anybody__'__s_ ass by then.

It was like watching in the passenger's seat. I watched myself lift my arm and dump the rest of my glass of champagne on Edward's lovely tux.

Inside my head I was screaming at myself, 'Why?' While the devious part of me chuckled darkly at the action.

He looked down in horror at his obviously expensive suit and then whipped his eyes back up to my chocolate ones.

"You deserve it, you asshole." I defiantly said whilst glaring at his perfection.

I turned on my four inch heels and strode away with as much pride as I could muster in the pumpkin I was wearing.

I grumbled to myself under my breath, letting out a round of unflattering expletives from my lips.

I wanted to look back _so_ badly, so unbelievably badly but I shouldn't.

He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't _deserve_ my attention.

I strode through the bustling crowd and hijacked another glass of bubbly off of a waiter.

The logical part of me said that we should never cross paths again. But my heart, my bruised heart wouldn't let him go.

My heart, if she so happened to have her way, would see to that we crossed paths every fucking day.

I knew I needed to fake it, fake my "hatred" for him. I couldn't handle it otherwise.

The coward that I am.

* * *

><p>So, if you like it please review. I have an idea of where I am going with this and I want to know what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks flew past…well not really, but it sounds good.

I went to work at 'Turn a Leaf' book store down the road from my flat, went out with Alice and I didn't see him for a while.

You met darling, little Alice in the previous scene. She's a bit much at times but she's always been there for me.

When it most counts.

I had never, ever told her of the irritating crush I had. And it's just a crush, I don't know him enough to be in love with him.

Logically, it was good thing. Emotionally? Not so much.

It was stifling, I wanted to tell her about him so badly but things like that, personal things, I couldn't tell anyone.

I knew that Edward was in contact with my best friend regularly and I tried not to ask about him. I was good for a few weeks when this little incident happened.

* * *

><p>I just love little Cafés, don't you? They're so cosy and inviting, with their little comfy seats and cosy table area's. This one in particular is where I spilled most of my secrets to Alice, so maybe a little too inviting. This comfortable atmosphere made me want to spill my feelings to Alice and that would be catastrophic.<p>

We were seated at a small table against the cream coloured walls. Alice had her traditional latté, and me? I had my trusty mochacino, whoever invented them must have been a saint.

While nursing my darling mocha I could feel the words bubbling up. I tried to clamp my teeth down but I couldn't stop myself; it was out of my control.

I almost slapped myself when I said, "So…have you seen Edward around lately?"

Oh, fuck. Cue visible wince. Alice, while a little hyperactive knows me _too_ well.

Accompanied with a cheeky, little smile she asked, "Why? It's not as if you even _like_ the guy."

"Of course I don't! I just want to know places to…um… avoid in the future."

Shit, shit, shit. She's not going to believe that!

"Avoid? Really? Somehow I really don't think that is the truth, Bella," Oh I knew she was curious now.

I stared down at the table concentrating on what to do. Okay, I need to deflect her attention. But what with? My fingernails tapped on the table top.

I have an idea.

"Yeah…um…do you like frogs?" I said in an overly enthusiastic tone while putting on a large smile.

"Frogs? Well I do like the green and yel…wait, Bella, don't change the subject," Alice was onto me now, "Do you like him? Is that why you asked?"

I'm going to blame the coziness of this lovely establishment because I was never going to admit my long standing crush otherwise.

"Um…yeah, I do," I admitted reluctantly, but not wanting to divulge any more details than that. My eyes were glued to the surface of the quaint wooden table and the swirls in my mocha. I took a long, drawn out sip.

"Since when?"

I swallowed and I winced, "Four years…"

I ducked my head and waited for the onslaught.

"Four years?" Alice shrieked, "And you completely forgot to tell your_best_ friend. Is that it? Do you not trust me?"

Whoa, back up the fucking truck.

"Of course I trust you Alice! I tell you things I haven't told anyone. I just…it's like if I don't tell anyone it won't be real, you know?"

Alice, my best friend, is the only one I've attempted to let in and breach my walls. It's not like I don't trust her, because I do, I just don't trust people easily. The suffer in silence type.

"I wish you would let me in more, okay? I could help you, with him. I could help you talk to him," Alice pleaded with me. I could see was earnest by her eyes and she had her sympathy face on. I dislike the sympathy face with a passion.

We have had the 'You can let me in conversation' more times than I can count but it's not that easy.

With an emotionally restricted Father, you kind of learn to hide feelings well, I also learnt to internalize from a young age. I couldn't even learn trusting others from my hare brained, flighty Mother. She left me, us. She never bothered to contact me much and when she did it was a five minute conversation max.

I never fucking needed her anyway. I have always been able to take care of myself and I like it that way.

I direct my attention back to Alice, "I'm trying, I really am. Better late than never, right?"

"I guess," she said with a sigh, and then she perked up as if she had an idea. A feeling of dread washed over me as she continued, "Bella, how about I help you. Get his attention, I mean. It won't be _too_ hard with him always at mine and Jasper's place."

I had to decline before this got out of hand, "No Alice, I don't think it's a good idea. He hates me, so it's a moot point anyway."

"You don't know if he does hate you."

I saw her shaking her head at me and I couldn't help but be incredulous.

"I spilt champagne on him, Alice. On his _expensive_, probably designer suit, he won't want to talk to me." I cringed as I remembered his furious expression. Yeah, that's the look of a guy who is _really_ into me.

"He could want to talk to you, with a bit of nudging. Jasper and I talk about you sometimes with him around, he might be curious," Alice said as she nudged me.

They talk about me? Great! Probably some really embarrassing stories about my lack of grace. I started fidgeting, I was so nervous,

"Fuck, I hope it was nothing too bad you told him," I almost fucking pleaded. I don't want to look bad in front of him.

"It was nothing awful; I believe he thought you quite funny to be honest."

Relief flooded through me at the reassurance. Thank whatever God is listening. I relaxed more and stopped twisting my hands in knots.

"Well that's good, I guess," I said my relief evident in my tone.

Alice tried to catch my eyes as I took a long drag from the remainder of my coffee, "Well maybe we could all go out sometime, get you two interacting."

"I don't want you to meddle too much, okay. If we click, we click. But if we don't, please don't push it," I asked of her, trying so hard to get her to understand.

I doubt that he'll be interested in anything I have to say.

"Bella, he _will_ be interested in you. Your best friend never fails," she tittered with a happy, excited tone as she gathered up her bag and things.

I was lost in thought when we said our goodbyes. I promised to go out with them soon and Alice left me to stew in my thoughts. I was propped up against the smooth wall beside me, I couldn't do anything but think.

One thing is for sure, my little matchmaker is going to make me regret telling her.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Right...so...this is a little longer than previous ones. Sort of.<p>

Anyway, review if you want. It's always brilliant to hear what you think about this thing.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the wrong frame of mind to talk to him. I was in the wrong frame of mind to talk to _anyone._

And yet? Here I am, in my going out clothes and pissed at the world. You know something is wrong when you end up hating the woman who brought you into this world. But here I am.

Hating my Mother.

She is getting married after she claimed she could never be 'restrained' by a long term commitment. Why did she have a child? A child is a massive commitment that should be taken seriously, right? Well in a nutshell, she never wanted one, she never wanted me.

And then she pulls the, "I am your Mother and you will respect me," bullshit. It's bullshit! Absolute fucking bullshit. That woman doesn't deserve my respect.

Alice came to pick me up while I was still in this frame of mind, in this dark mood. She dressed me. She made me put on my best jeans and a top she picked. It looked, "hot," on me apparently, or so she says. I only know that it's a midnight blue colour and compliments my, "pale complexion," or some shit like that.

She tried to put me in heels and I threw a bitchfit at her.

Flats for me it was.

I tried to apologize to the best of my ability, but to be honest I probably should try later. You know, when I am actually sorry.

I stopped in front of my floor length mirror, in my teeny tiny room. I surveyed myself.

Not too shabby, I thought, accompanied by a smirk. I saw dear, darling Alice in the reflection, bouncing on her toes.

"Now remember, Bella, be nice to him," she looked like she was being careful with some wild animal.

"I will be so fucking nice to him that he gets cavities," I replied with a saccharine smile, "Don't you worry about me."

She looked at me nervously, "Okay then, let's go."

I grabbed my purse, keys, locked the door behind me and trundled to Alice's canary yellow, little beastie.

I dropped myself into the passenger's seat and attempted to rid myself of all thoughts of my mother and get into happy Bella mode.

It was an understatement to say that I failed, dramatically.

Alice was chatting aimlessly during the quarter of an hour drive to the place we were meeting. I zoned out of the one-sided conversation until I heard something about new years.

"…rent this lovely place. What do you think," she asked me just as I was tuning into the conversation.

"Um…well…I think –"

"You weren't listening to me were you," she asked taking her eyes off the road to look at me for a split second.

I tucked a lock of my long mahogany hair behind my ear as I said sheepishly, "No, I wasn't, sorry."

"Its fine," she said with a sigh, "I will tell you all about my brilliant idea later though, we're almost at the bar."

She parked the little, yellow beastie outside a safe ish looking establishment and we both hopped out of the car

Alice and I walked into the lovely bar we had chosen, called something about a dude named Pete.

I calmly said my greetings to the people at the table, Emmett and Rose, Jasper, and then some random. Did I forget to tell you that good 'ole Em was Jaspers best man and Edward's brother, of course. I probably did forget, well now you know.

Still thoroughly pissed at my mother but a little calmer I sat down next to someone at our table, across from Jasper where Alice seated herself. The person next to me shuffled a bit with what I thought was nerves and I turned to look.

It was _him._

Trying not to be obviously nervous I calmly said, "Oh, hey, Edward. Look, I am sorry for the champagne thing. I was in a bad mood," understatement, "kind of like now actually."

He looked a little nervous so I presumed my attempt at apologizing failed.

"It is forgiven, just please don't ruin anymore of my suits. I need those," he answered with a dry tone.

Bitch please.

"Well, next time don't fucking insult me."

I saw Alice roll her eyes in my peripheral vision.

"No need to swear," he tried to placate me.

"Why? It's a free country. I can say whatever I fucking like," this guy was really starting to piss me off.

And then I felt it.

A rush of adrenaline.

The elusive rush that I remember from high school when we debated. I saw him glaring at me and we locked gazes.

I glared back. I wasn't about to fucking let him win.

"Swearing, as you should know, is an indicator of a low vocabulary and thus, a low intellect," he retorted with a raised eye brow.

He wants to play, does he? Oh, it is on now.

Evil chuckle.

"You couldn't _possibly_ be trying to demean my intelligence. That would be a direct insult to yourself as I recall winning our debates a time…_or__four_," I answered back, not letting his stupid insults get to me.

A low intelligence?

Obviously he is dumber than he looks.

He looked stunned. Alice was trying to get my attention from the other side of the table.

"Be nice," she mouthed at me.

Cue internal eye roll. Nice? He may have a good taste in music, but he is a jerk.

A silence fell over the table and I saw Alice giggling. A flash of memories and I could tell _exactly_what she was laughing at.

"Penis," Alice shouted and then exploded into fits of hysterical laughter. I joined in with her and we both were sent into additional waves of hysterics. I saw Jasper cover his face with his hand and I giggled some more.

Emmett caught my eye, he was smiling so much I thought his face might explode. He was giggling too. Well, he would've called it a 'manly chuckle' but details don't matter.

Rose and Edward looked at each other, both looking like startled chickens which _somehow_ seemed to be a good look on them. Am I kidding? Of course it's a good look for them. Fucking gorgeous people.

I regained my composure enough to speak, "The penis thing is something Alice and I did at U Dub together. It was an awkward silence thing. Whenever there was an awkward silence one of us would say penis to diffuse the tension."

I couldn't contain the giggle that afterwards escaped. I looked down at the wooden swirls on the table and then to the drinks menu.

"Are the drinks ordered," I inquired.

"Already done poppet," answered Emmett with a smile on his face.

I grinned and prepared myself for an awesome night.

An hour and several drinks later Edward spoke to me again.

"So do you work? Where do you work?" he turned in the booth to face me as he asked.

Cue internal eye roll.

"Look, we don't need to have an awkward getting to know you conversation, okay?" I replied, attempting to stop him in his tracks.

"What if I want to get to know you?"

I reached down to my arm and pinched myself. Ouch!

Okay, not a dream.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Uh…okay then. I work at 'Turn a Leaf' bookstore. It's down the road from my flat."

"I thought you went to U Dub?" he asked while placing an arm on the table.

"Uh uh, no you don't. I get to ask a question. What's your favourite colour?"

Roar! Here comes Bella the tiger.

"Brown," he answered immediately. I blinked, stunned, a bit at his fast answer.

I looked towards Alice and inwardly cringed. Edward had just given Alice what she wanted.

A 'sign' that he was into me. I realized she was never going to let this go now.

But seriously? How can a colour choice determine this?

I'm still convinced he hates me.

Wouldn't you be?

* * *

><p>Colour preferences are everything, right? Hehe.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stuff. Review please and have a good morning/afternoon/evening.

:)


End file.
